


Halloween in Ithaca

by Delongpaw



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delongpaw/pseuds/Delongpaw
Summary: This story takes place 12 Years after the events in Ithaca OdysseyOliver recounts previous Halloweens and attends a party.





	Halloween in Ithaca

Oliver:

Halloween in Ithaca is a really big deal. There is a parade downtown, stores give out candy, the entire holiday is hyped for weeks, starting sometime in September. I feel pretty comfortable in saying that a large part of the population here has an eccentric streak. Some hide it better than others, but the expression “let your freak flag fly” was probably coined here. Therefore, when a holiday comes around that lets your id be expressed without societal constraints; it is celebrated grandly in this city of free spirits. 

 

When we moved to Cayuga Heights 2 years ago, I didn’t realize how much I would miss the hordes of children and stoned college students that came knocking at our door every Halloween. We’re on two acres now, and the homes are so secluded and far apart, it makes no sense for kids to come here to go trick or treating. Most of them head into town to go door to door, it’s more efficient – the candy to house yield/ratio is much higher. Last year I bought 2 huge bags of Reeses, - Elio and I were eating peanut butter cups for months. 

Over the past few days I have seen children walking to elementary school doing a “dry run” in their costumes. Spiderman seems to be the big one this year, although I did spot Michael Jackson, some Toy Story characters, and possibly an Austin Powers look alike. 

It’s more fun when Elio is here. Well generally speaking, life is more fun when Elio is here, but he’s doing a tour in Japan. He has a huge following there and can sell out for weeks at a time in the major cities. His fans tend to be young girls who wear his photo on oversized pastel colored t-shirts. They are exceedingly well-behaved during the concerts and will wait patiently forever for him to come to the stage door, where they clamor to take photos and get autographs. If a concert pianist can be a teen idol, Elio is one. He’s not due back til November 6, and the time just drags on. 

Elio is one who takes Halloween quite seriously. He always has the best costume and really gets into the role completely. One year he decided to be a mime. I abhor mimes. Some people hate clowns, I hate mimes. Elio was convinced that he could change my mind and become the first mime I ever tolerated. He always was one for a challenge, and he set his mind to being the sweetest most silent mime ever. More hearts were never drawn in the air, more sexual innuendos were never completed with graceful hand gestures, he was relentless. I made a bet that I could break his self-imposed silence. I wagered if I could get him to make any sort of noise the entire charade could end, and I could have my loquacious boyfriend back.

It was a school night so most of the trick or treaters had gone by 9pm. I had been avoiding Elio since I got home from Cornell, did I mention how much I hate mimes? When I was sure that we had the house to ourselves, I ran upstairs and put on my flannel long johns. I grabbed the Large headband with humongous Floppy bunny ears out of its’ hiding place and placed it on my head. I was possibly the largest, most awkward floppy bunny ever. Harvey had nothing on me. I decided to act nonchalant about the whole thing and maybe just go downstairs and ask Elio if he wanted a nightcap or a cup of tea.  
He was still fully immersed in his mime persona, white and black makeup, beret, ugh, the whole deal. He was sitting at the piano bench pretending to play the piano. (Eyeroll). 

I casually walked down the stairs, crossed the living room and leaned against the piano. He looked up for a moment and just stared at me, a grin spreading across his face, just as he was about to say something he remembered our bet, and kept silent. But, I had one more trick up my sleeve as it were. . .Of course a fluffy tail was part of the costume complete with a peel and stick backing. I had tucked the rear end flap inside the long johns and glued the tail right onto my butt cheeks, so as I turned to go to the kitchen Elio got an eyeful. He could not help himself and the “Oh my God” that he uttered lost him all rights to remain silent. My fist pumped the air as I shouted “Game Over!” 

We both sort of won that night however, because Elio begged me to leave the bunny suit on, and we went at it like a couple of horny rabbits, a happy ending to a Halloween tail. 

Two Years ago, Elio decided he would be a vampire. Of course his costume was flawless, down to the Romanian Medal on his chest and the blood red cummerbund around his waist. His pale skin and oiled back hair cemented the illusion that he was one of the undead. I have to admit he looked amazing. His accent wasn’t too bad either. Thankfully he didn’t insist on having a coffin brought into the house so he could sleep during the day. 

Our lovemaking that night was particularly enthusiastic, it must have been the whole getup, and I wasn’t paying that much attention to what Elio was up to. I was pretty caught up in what I was doing to him. I woke up with hickeys and love bites all over my body. My neck looked like a battle zone. It took weeks for eveything to fade. My three turtleneck sweaters went on full rotation. So like I said, Elio takes Halloween pretty seriously. 

This year Halloween is on a Saturday night. That raises the stakes quite a bit. I could hide out at our little villa but my friends Jeff and Marzia are having a full on costume ball. Marzia teaches in the Drama department at Ithaca College and nothing she does is half assed. I am sure the decorations, food, and atmosphere will be over the top. If any party is worth leaving the house for, this one will be it, although I’m not too excited about shopping for a costume or dealing with elaborate makeup. 

I think I am going to be lazy and cut an eye mask out of black fabric and wear the Stetson I know I have in the back of my closet. Tight black jeans and a black sports jacket should complete the Lone Ranger look. I’m just not that into it, but I know Marzia, and I bet she won’t let me come in if I’m not in some sort of costume. Around 9 I head over to their house. The house actually has a name, it’s known as the Sprague house,   
and if you were designing a movie, you couldn’t have come up with a better version of a haunted mansion. It’s a 2nd Empire Italianate home built in 1871. Marzia and her partner have restored this place back to its Victorian glory. Tonight, it’s lit with purple spotlights, and dry ice in huge vats have created theatrical mist in the entry way and reception area. Marzia is in full Elvira drag   
which she totally pulls it off. 

She is welcoming guests and keeping an eye on who is entering. She hugs me and whispers in my ear “that’s barely a costume Oliver.”  
“On the other hand, You look amazing Marz.” I grab her hand and kiss the back of it, in homage to Gomez Adams, the icon of Goth urbanity. 

  
“Jeff is around here somewhere, I know he wants to see you.”  
“Great! I want to see him as well. The house looks terrific You guys went all out. I’m so impressed.”  
“You know me Oliver, I don’t do anything halfway. Go! Have fun, mingle.”

I have to say the costumes this year are impressive, everything from Pirate wenches to someone paying homage to our rotund bald mayor. I see Waldo and the Morton Salt Girl drinking a smoking orange concoction, which looks a bit too scary for me. I have more motivation to find Jeff and find out where he stashes the good booze.  
I’m not going to last long, its fun to see everyone’s costumes but I really hate going to parties, and going alone just magnifies that. When I get to the kitchen I realize there is a full bar set up, so at least there’s that. I see my poker buddy Drew the architecture professor and things start to pick up. 

Jeff didn’t skimp on the bar, top shelf all around, so I ask for a Macallan straight up. The smoky liquid warms me up from the inside. I didn’t even know that Drew knew Marzia and Jeff, there’s nothing like small town connections. Drew and I shoot the shit, I tell him Elio is in Japan for the next few days, and we compare Cornell war stories. He tells me he did the historic structure report for this house and that is how he met Jeff and Marzia. I catch him eyeballing a particularly attractive witch and I encourage him to go speak with her. 

I nod at a few familiar faces and start to plan my exit strategy. As I make my way past the impressive library I see something that stops me in my tracks; a thin 6 foot tall Unicorn in a burgundy smoking jacket drinking a martini. His legs are incredibly long and slim and he is casually leaning against an oak barrister bookcase flipping through a volume of poetry. My heart speeds up involuntarily- I have fallen victim to the Elio Factor, a syndrome I thought I had put to rest by committing to the real thing. 

The Unicorn side eyes me to the best of his ability through the full Latex mask and nods his horn toward me. Not well versed in Unicorn etiquette, I approach with the original line “Oh, you’re not Silver, excuse me I was looking for my horse, pardon me.” There is something about this Unicorn though…it couldn’t possibly be…I glance at his right hand and sure enough, the rose gold braided band is there. I decide to draw this out a bit, maybe he doesn’t know I’m on to him. 

“So that horn, is it good luck if I rub it?” He tilts the massive head to the side, and then bows his head toward me so I can touch the rubbery single antler. The urge to rip the mask off his head and kiss him within an inch of life is about all I am feeling right now, but fucking with him just a little could be fun.  
“You know my partner is out of town, and I’m free tonight.” He stands up straight, his entire body tensing. Oh. I am so mean. “I’m not really into Unicorns sorry to say, but there is something that really gets me going. “I love the thought” and I get really close to his little Unicorn ears “of having rough sex with a mime. I mean they have to stay silent, and I could just have my way with them.” And from somewhere in that latex cavern I hear “You asshole.” 

He bends over at the waist and lifts off the cumbersome head. Shaking his silky curls out, he pulls me in for a passionate kiss. When we come up for air, he asks me when I figured it out. “A sexy unicorn in a smoking jacket drinking a martini? C’mon Elio, no one else could pull that off” he smirks. “Your ring dummy.” He tips his head into my chest and chuckles. 

“How long has this been in the works?” I ask him.  
“Well the final week in Japan was cancelled due to structural problems at the venue. I can’t say I was disappointed; I was so ready to come home. I got into Syracuse around 4pm, and Marzia and I had been in touch. I saw this mask in Tokyo and had to have it. It all sort of worked out. I’m glad you didn’t stay in although I did have an entire plan B scenario worked out.”

“Yeah, what was that?”

“It involved a Unicorn showing up at your house and asking for a trick.” 

I smile down at him, squeezing his hand. 

“Oliver your costume manages to be lame and sexy at the same time, how do you pull that off?”  
“What can I say?”

Marzia pops her head in the library and grins ear to ear. “Glad you two found each other. We did it Elio!!”

 

I pull his hand and we make our way to my car. Now Elio and I are gonna do it.  
Hi Oh Silver!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. It helped me get through the post partum of Code of Conduct.  
> As always, your comments are the best part of this whole experience.


End file.
